Cuestión de cabello
by Cero-A-La-Izquierda
Summary: A Austria no le gusta Prusia cuando su cabello está desordenado. A Prusia no le molesta que Austria lo arregle por ella. Una tregua momentánea no era nada malo. Nyotalia. PruAus.


_**NADA MÁS QUE LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE PORQUE SOY UNA RATA MISERABLE QUE SE APROVECHA DEL TALENTO DE OTROS**_

 _Cuestión de cabello_

¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí?

—Julchen, por favor, quédate quieta —una mueca de fastidio fingida se posó en su cara mientras que Richelle tomaba otro mechón de cabello y lo cepillaba de forma delicada—. Ni siquiera te lo he tirado hoy —agregó la castaña, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Estaban ambas sobre la cama de la austriaca en lo que se había convertido en una rutina y una tregua momentánea a su pequeña guerra.

Y quizás, y sólo quizás, Julchen llegaba a propósito con el cabello convertido en un desastre a la casa de Austria, que cuando lo veía no podía reprimir su extraño deseo de peinarla.

Si bien la primera vez fue horriblemente incómodo el estar tan cerca la una de la otra sin echarse miraditas de odio, la segunda se lograron relajar y la tercera ya hablaban con normalidad. Aunque Prusia por ningún motivo aceptaría que le gustaba la forma en que la de ojos violetas tocaba su cabello, con tanta delicadeza, como se esforzaba en no dar tirones.

— ¿Julchen? ¿Me has oído? —preguntó Austria con voz suave.

—¿Hum? Claro.

Estaba algo adormecida por las caricias en el cabello. No se dio ni cuenta cuando la castaña dejó de lado el peine y comenzó a pasar los dedos por las hebras níveas, ahora suaves y más lacias que nunca.

—Me gusta tu cabello —susurró de nuevo, y una sonrisa orgullosa se posó en la boca de la prusiana.

—Claro que te gusta, es fantástico —respondió, reprimiendo un bostezo, y también el contarle que más de una vez se había planteado el cortárselo igual que su hermana. Puso su cabeza sobre las piernas de la castaña con toda naturalidad, y la otra no dijo nada, sólo continuó acariciándola—. A mí también me gusta el tuyo... —admitió.

Richelle le miró con incredulidad y le sonrió, algo escéptica.

—Sí, bueno, no es muy especial... —se encogió de hombros con gracia—. Es castaño. No todas podemos ser albinas.

—Supongo..., pero no todas podemos tener asombrosos ojos violetas.

El comentario las incomodó a ambas. Prusia apretó los labios, recriminándose el ser incapaz de contener sus palabras, era una cuestión de cabello, no de lo bonitos que eran los ojos de Austria, que brillaban cuando se emocionaba como si estuvieran llenos de estrellas y como si ella misma fuera una y- no. No que Julchen haya pensado en ellos demasiado. No más de lo socialmente aceptable. De enemiga a enemiga. En serio.

Austria tosió, aclarándose la garganta.

—Gracias.

Prusia masculló un "de nada" con el que pretendía quitarle la importancia.

Otro silencio incómodo y, entonces, de la nada fue que, con dedos entrelazados en su cabello, Austria, Richelle Edelstein, la señorita de la música aburrida y los bonitos ojos violetas, atrajo hacia ella a la otra, y la besó, como si fuera cosa de todos los días, con una delicadeza que Julchen _sabía_ tenía que poseer, y con la misma suavidad con la que tocaba las cuerdas del violín y con que posaba sus manos de dedos largos y finos en las teclas de un piano, acarició su nuca, manteniéndola pegada a sus labios pintados de rosa palo que sabían a frutas, y que hacían a Prusia sentirse mareada de forma entrañable.

Y entonces se separaron, y Julchen se quedó unos momentos con los ojos cerrados, como intentando procesarlo, mientras que Richelle volvía a tomar el cepillo.

—¿Puedes voltearte? Creo que volví a enredarlo —dijo, su tono de voz algo molesto, pero la sonrisa en su cara lo decía todo.

Estúpida Austria, pensó mientras seguía sus órdenes, aunque eso no significase que empezaría a cepillar su propio cabello, porque para eso estaba la otra, que era casi su sirvienta, y si a cambio de un trabajo perfectamente hecho tenía que regalarle unos cuantos besos, la pérdida no era mucha.

(Obviamente, era sólo por eso, porque le gustaba la suavidad de su propio pelo, no por besar a esa torpe y aburrida austriaca, que la estaba mirando con una sonrisita de suficiencia que parecía decir que sabía que pensaba, aunque no lo hacía, por supuesto, porque si esa tonta creía que deseaba que lo hicieran de nuevo estaba equivocada, muy equivocada)

—¿Qué miras? —cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—A ti. Eres bonita. Deberíamos casarnos —rió con ganas ante la cara de espanto de Prusia, que cuando entendió el chiste (¿quién diría que tenía sentido del humor?), acentuó la molestia de rostro de forma demasiado exagerada.

—¡C-Cállate y péiname, estúpida! —se quejó, aunque se volvió de nuevo, para mirarla a la cara.

Al parecer, ya no era una cuestión de cabello, para ninguna, cuando fue Prusia quien tomó la iniciativa.

N/A: Hola! :DDDDD

Ok, so, me apeteció de repente algo de amor lésbico pruaus, bcause reasons, y tenía desde hace literales años el comienzo de esto, así que me decidí a terminarlo, si ven que el estiló cambió ahí está la razón. Sobre sus personalidades, debo decir que considero que Prusia no es (ni en nyo ni en normal) un súper seme sin vergüenza y no considero bajo ningún concepto a Austria un/a aristócrata sometido/a, sino que es una persona mimada que hace lo que le da la gana, siempre que lo vea conveniente y moralmente adecuado.

Como siempre, los reviús son más que bienvenidos y me harán feliz (¿porque no hacer feliz a la gente si puedes hacerlo?, digo yo).


End file.
